Cerita Ngaco
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Siapa sih yang tidak pernah mengalami cerita aneh bin ngakak di setiap hidupnya jika bersosialisasi dengan orang lain? Ciel dkk pun pernah merasakannya. Fhail Summary. Gaje, Typo, OOC, kurang asupan editan, karena pertama bikin fandom lain. RnR pleazeee XD
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic 'Black Butler' pertama yang kubuat akhirnya... akhirnya bisa kubuat! *histeris*

Pertama gak ada rencana gini sih, tapi karena pernah baca suatu fanfic yang bikin aku ngakak banget ya udah aku mau ikutan aplod juga :D

Saya sebenarnya masih belum hafal character Black Butler sih, cuma karena pernah baca komiknya jadi lumayan tau. Paling Snake, Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth, Undertaker (my favorite), dan 3 pelan Phantomhive XD

Silakan yang ingin review, tapi kalo flame jangan kasar-kasar soalnya saya nyut-nyutan nanti (hah?)

* * *

**Cerita Ngaco**

Disclaimer: Black Butler punya orang ya! Alias punya Yana Toboso!

Warning: Bisa aja OOC, Typo (karena ngetiknya di warnet), Amburegul (ampuradul woi!), Plageto kiriman orang di fb maupun di buku

* * *

**1. Sumur Keramat**

Sebastian dan Ciel datang ke sebuah sumur keramat untuk meminta berkah dalam hidup mereka masing-masing. Pertama, Sebastian melemparkan bunga tujuh rupa ke dalam sumur itu sambil berdoa khusyuk (baca: komat-kamit membaca doa) dan juga tentu keinginannya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian giliran Ciel untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sebastian, memanjatkan doa alias keinginan pada sumur keramat tersebut. Saking khusyuknya, ia menunduk begitu rendah sehingga ketika Sebastian memegang pantatnya, Ciel justru jatuh ke dalam sumur tersebut dan akhirnya mati tenggelam.

"Wow, terkabul! Benar-benar terkabul!" Sebastian mangap langsung.

"Eh tunggu, janji menyerahkan nyawanya padaku gimanaaaa?

...

**2. Pelajaran tentang Alkohol**

Di dapur kediaman rumah Phantomhive, Sebastian ingin mendemonstrasikan kepada pelayan-pelayan rumah tersebut pengaruh buruk dari alkohol pada manusia alias Ciel (tapi ga tau deh Ciel pernah minum alkohol apa gak haha). Ia mengambil dua buah gelas dengan beda isi satu sama lain. Satu diisi dengan air putih biasa, satunya diisi dengan air alkohol.

Lalu, Sebastian memasukkan masing-masing satu ekor cacing ke dalam gelas-gelas itu. Cacing yang dimasukkan ke dalam gelas berisi air alkohol langsung kejang dan mati.

"Snake," Sebastian memanggil Snake. "Kesimpulan apa yang dapat kita tarik dari percobaan ini?"

"Kalau kita minum alkohol, kita tidak akan cacingan."

...

**3. Beast dan Kambing**

Suatu malam, Beast yang merupakan seorang ulama (udah insaf ternyata ni cewek) bermimpi bahwa ia sedang menjual seekor yang gemuk.

"Berapa harga kambing ini?" tanya Joker di alam mimpi.

"Entahlah, saya cuma jual doang."

Hening.

...

**4. Sebentar Tuan**

Ciel yang baru saja liburan ke Prancis tiba-tiba berpikir ingin bepergian ke Indonesia. Dengan bahasa Indonesia gado-gado alias masih kaku, dia menelepon seorang agen dari Indonesia.

"Berapa lama perjalanan menuju Indonesia dari Prancis?" tanya Ciel kepada orang tersebut di telepon.

"Sebentar, Tuan," jawab orang di seberang telepon sambil mencari-cari buku informasi di mejanya.

"Oh terima kasih," Ciel pun menutup teleponnya dengan langsung menyuruh Sebastian untuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

...

**5. Sereal Mematikan**

Ciel disiapkan sarapan pagi dengan menu sereal plus susu oleh Sebastian. Ciel yang mempunyai akuarium ikan yang besar (entahlah besarnya gimana, namanya saja keluarga kaya), berjalan ke arah akuarium dengan segenggam sereal di tangannya, berniat memberi makan ikan-ikan yang ada di dalam akuariumnya. Tepat saat Ciel ingin memberikan sereal pada ikan-ikan tersebut, Sebastian masuk ke ruang makan dan melihat kelakuan Ciel dan langsung mencegahnya.

"Tuan! Jangan tuan berikan sereal itu kepada ikan tuan! Nanti ikan itu bisa mati!"

"Ja-jadi, kau berniat membunuhku ya?" tanya Ciel ketakutan sambil menghentikan aksinya.

"Hah?"

"Lalu kenapa Sebastian memberikan ini padaku?" Ciel menatap Sebastian pucat dengan polosnya.

...

**6. Sales Penghisap Debu**

Pada suatu hari saat siang hari, Undertaker si salesman alat penghisap debu menuju sebuah kediaman Phantomhive. Diketuknya pintu rumah tersebut, dan Meirin pun membukakan pintunya. Sebelum sempat berkata sepatah kata pun pada Undertaker, si salesman psikopat ini nyelenong masuk dan menghamburkan segala macam kotoran ke karpet ruang tamu mereka.

"Nyonya," katanya sambil menyumbingkan senyumnya. "Saya yakin dengan kemampuan mesin ini. Karpet ini akan bersih dalam sekejap. Jika nanti ada yang tertinggal, saya akan memakan kotoran-kotoran itu."

"Kalau begitu, mulailah makan sampah-sampah itu. Tadi malam listrik rumah ini dicabut karena belum lunas bayar tagihan listrik," kata Meirin sinis.

...

* * *

Ya baru segitu saja. Kependekkan ya? Padahal ngetik sampe 1 jam di warnet hiks TT_TT)

Maaf jika seandainya saya tanpa sengaja plagiat karya kalian sekalian, karena aku belum pernah baca fanfic humor di fandom ini.

RnR OwO)/


	2. Chapter 2

**GabriMicha Runa come back!**

**Makasih buat yang review ya! Kalo ditanya bagian yang paling ngakak bagi saya juga sama. Bagian nomor 2. Sengaja saya nistain snake karena merupakan karakter favorit saya setelah Undertaker. *dilempar ular***

**Oke ini lanjutannya! Pertamanya gak mau lanjutin sih, cuma sayang juga kalo gak dilanjutin.**

**Oh ya, sementara fanfic ini akan dicontreng 'complete' soalnya lagi ga bisa ngetik setelah ini. Bukan ga bisa ngetik sih, cuma ndak ada medianya hahhh~**

**RnR OwO)/**

* * *

**Cerita Ngaco**

Disclaimer: Black Butler punya orang ya! Alias punya Yana Toboso!

Warning: Bisa aja OOC, Typo, Amburegul (ampuradul woi!), Plageto kiriman orang di fb maupun di buku

* * *

**7. Senjata Makan Tuan**

Sebastian bekerja paruh waktu (saking bosannya dengan pekerjaan butler) sebagai seorang wartawan. Beruntung ia menemukan suatu perkara dimana melihat banyak orang di lokasi kejadian dan ingin meliput peristiwa kecelakaan tersebut.

Banyak orang yg mengerumuni lokasi kecelakaan, Sebastian tidak dapat menerobos untuk melihat korban dari dekat. Ia berpikir keras, lalu menemukan suatu ide untuk dapat menerobos kerumunan orang disana.

"Minggir-minggir semua, saya Ayah korban!" seru Sebastian. "Saya minta jalan."

Benar saja, kerumunan orang-orang itu membiarkan dia lewat. Semua mata saksi terarah kepada Sebastian yang senyam-senyum ala orang gila. Sebastian ke-GRan, dalam hati ia berkata, 'Berhasil juga!'.

Ketika sampai di tengah kerumunan, Sebastian yang tadinya tersenyum kemenangan langsung melotot tidak percaya pada suatu jasad yang tergeletak disana.

Yaitu...

SEEKOR ANAK MONYET!

...

**8. Pak Polisi, PSK (Pekerja Seks Komersial) dan Elisabeth**

Polisi merazia beberapa PSK serta menggiring mereka ke kantor polisi untuk diinterogasi satu per satu. Karena sangat banyaknya PSK yang terjaring, antrian hingga keluar pagar kantor polisi.

Tidak lama lantas, lewatlah seorang anak bangsawan disana dengan niat ingin membeli minyak tanah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lizzy alias Elisabeth. Dikarenakan terlihatnya keramaian orang-orang mengantri, si Lizzy mengajukan pertanyaan pada salah satu PSK yang berdiri pada antrian sangat belakang dengan wajah polos.

"Kak, lagi antri apaan?"

Salah satu anggota PSK tersebut malu berterus terang, hingga ia menjawab sembarangan asalkan menutupi bahwa ia adalah PSK.

"Lagi ngantri permen, dek," ujar salah satu anggota PSK. Pertama anggota PSK sudah lega menjawab, tapi ia begitu kaget nyatanya Lizzy malah turut antri di belakangnya.

Si anggota PSK ajukan pertanyaan langsung, "Lagi ngapain, dek?"

"Lizzy juga pengen beli permen, kak," ucap Lizzy polos hingga yang mengajukan pertanyaan cuma bisa senyum kecut. Dalam hatinya berkata, 'Daripada menegur, mending kubiarkan saja.'

Singkat cerita, sampailah giliran si Lizzy untuk diinterogasi. Begitu kagetnya sang polisi melihat anak kecil bangsawan terhitung di dalam antrian PSK jua.

Sang polisi amat hati-hati memberikan pertanyaan, takut-takut tiba-tiba dia nangis sampai menyuruh pelayan dia mecat tuh polisi.

"Apa adek tetap sanggup?"

Lizzy menjawab dengan takut-takut karena berhadapan dengan polisi, malah bilang,

"Kaaa... loo... hanya isep-isep sih... Lizzy tetap oke…. !"

...

**9. Finnian Gokil**

Diruang dapur, Sebastian sedang memarahi tiga pelayan Ciel plus Snake karena kepergok mereka malah gosip-gosipan selagi kerja. Ternyata sesabar-sabarnya Sebastian, ada kalanya dia benar-benar akan bertindak seperti iblis ya?

"Memasak saja tidak becus, eh malah bercanda dan ngobrol seenaknya di dapur," marah Sebastian. Yang dimarahi cuma berdiri menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Hayo sekarang yang merasa dungu, DONGAKKAN KEPALA KALIAN!" perintah Sebastian. Beberapa menit suasana sempat hening. Pikir Sebastian, 'Ya iyalah mana ada yang mau ngaku.'

Tiba-tiba Finnian mendongakkan kepalanya hingga membuat Sebastian sempat bingung. Emosinya hilang saudara-saudara.

"Jadi kamu yakin betul, kamulah si dungu itu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Bukan begitu, saya cuma tidak tega melihat Sebastian mendongak sendirian."

...

**10. Obat Aneh**

Charles Phipps yang mengalami penyakit 'tidur sambil jalan' baru-baru saja ini, mendatangi klinik yang dihuni seorang dokter di suatu daerah setelah pulang dari tempat Ciel (yang baca manganya pasti tau vol berapa).

"Dok, tolonglah sembuhkan penyakit saya. Saya sering berjalan di waktu tidur" keluh Phipps dengan tampang sedih.

Sang dokter manggut-manggut. Ia mengambil suatu kotak berukuran sangat mini seraya berkata, "Ini kotak yang bisa menyelesaikan persoalanmu. Setiap malam, ketika Anda sudah bersiap untuk tidur keluarkan isi kotak itu dan taburkan di lantai sekeliling tempat tidurmu."

"Kotak apa ini, Dok? apakah sejenis serbuk penenang?" tanya Phipps curiga, sudah memberikan raut wajah masam. Sang dokter hanya memasang tampang datar sambil berkata,

"Bukan. Ini kotak paku payung."

...

**11. Kakaktua**

Di sebuah toko Undertaker yang ternyata ganti pekerjaan dari tukang sales (baca yang no.6) menjadi penjual burung, mempunyai 2 burung kakak tua untuk dijual. Kedua burung itu berbeda, yang satu suka bernyayi dan yang satunya lagi hanya diam saja.

Suatu hari datang Lau bersama Ran Mao ingin membeli burung kakak tua. Lau pun bertanya, "Berapa harga burung kaka tua ini?"

Si Undertaker menjawab dengan senyum seakan kurang waras. "Kalau yang suka nyayi itu 500.000 rupiah, sedangkan yang diam itu 1.000.000 rupiah. Hehehe."

"Lho kok yang suka nyayi harganya lebih murah dari yang hanya diam saja?" protes Ran Mao dengan wajahnya yang sudah berubah jadi anggota smack down. Si Undertaker mengacak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menghela nafas.

"Yah jelas beda lah! Wong yang harganya 1.000.000 itu pencipta lagunya kok."

...

* * *

**A/N: Maaf ceritanya sedikit ya? Maaf sekali yaaa~**

**Makasih yang menyempatkan membaca sampai reviewnya!**


End file.
